Kristian Motorsport
Kristian Motorsport is the first game in the Kristian Motorsport series. Unused tracks By using the UngaHack 500-3006-2045, the game will allow you to choose the intro tracks (INtro mep), all challenge tracks (these are called intmissionbike?. ? is replaced by the mission number) and the ending tracks (which is called DO NOT SAVE YOUR GAY GEAR HERE!). But there are also more tracks, these are unused: * Olkov Raceway: Thevmedia forgot to add it to the list. The collision still exists as well it's content. * The Race of UM: Again it was not featured. Like the previous track, you can still race on it. The checkpoint is absent and the signs were upgraded. * n64debugtrack: Displayed in-game as N64 Debug Track. You can still race on it, like the other two. Anything but the sky is black and red. The track uses the sky that is normally used on every track in the game. * GayTest: Car test. * DoTest: Object test. * RaceTest: Driver test. * ChampTest: Misc. and race test. * MenuTest: Colour and menu test. * VrTest: Read on The Cutting Room Floor. They have a picture of that test map, but it's from another game. * DrivTest: The track featured in the main menu. It's actually Mount Mayhem and if you already noticed, there are a lot of missing boxes and some unused mirrored signs. The helicopters aren't in the split bridge, the UFO is absent and the finish is absent so did the path to it. The start as well it's path is absent. The helicopters (the crashed ones) are located in the town, just before the ski jump. * Msmoke: Read on The Cutting Room Floor. They have a picture of that early map, but it's from another game. * YaberTest: Crashes. * OlanTest: Crashes. * WaspStingTest: Crashes. * Tuack Pr0c: Test track (Image of the test track using the Mario Kart 64 engine) * TRACK 8, TRACK 9, TRACK 10 - All ported from Beetle Adventure Racing!. In Kristian Motorsport, falling down in water will make the player lose the "Do not touch water" award. Though the player can get it back. Touching the water on any other track excluding the unused ones will keep the award. Unused text In most Yurkish video games, there is an executable known as textlist.exe. Most games featuring it are programmed to use the text in the executable anywhere in the game. However, it can happen that text are left unused. In the case of Kristian Motorsport, the following text are not found anywhere in the game: SHUT UP Found among the car names. A very very weird car name!!! IT WEATHER DON'T GO! HERE! Found among the weather coding. Mostly a debug message, it would seem. Kattus Tigrus x1F R1 999 Ac 999 Sp 999 Po 999 Te 999 Ch 999 Dr 999 Re 999 Kattus Cars Founded in 1912, Kattus Cars focuses on making very fast cars and no bad cars. It did go good. Kattus Tigrus is Kattus Cars' most famous car in Yurka, and exist in many versions, up to x1F x1E. This is the world's fastest car! The stats just say "999". x1F was meant to be in the final game, but was removed because of unknown reasons. The last lines after the unused stats are used, but the bold text are not used at all. This missing car will be featured in the next update, removing x1E from the description of Kattus Cars and adding and no bad cars. Tree F 000 Ac 000 Sp 000 Po 000 Te 000 Ch 000 Dr 000 Re 000 Misc. features useless things that you may try to use at your own. All Misc. things are listed as being from 2012. In Misc. you can find various models that you can use as your car. Tree was going to be one of them, but it was cut off because it would seem to be too evil. It will be featured in the next update of the game. OlkovCircuit Debug name for the unused Olkov Raceway. That's pretty much it. SELECT: * 00-74: The normal tracks * 75: OlkovCircuit * 76: VrTest * 77: DrivTest * 78: n64debugtrack * 79: TheRaceofUM * 80: GayTest * 81: DoTest * 82: ChampTest * 83: RaceTest * 84: MenuTest * 85: Msmoke 85-89 are TRACK 8. 90-94 are TRACK 9. 95-99 are TRACK 10. So enjoy your research on these tracks! hehe your friend, lanker Unused Track code? The map select is coded in the game. Gallery File:Kristian Motorsport Title Screen.PNG|Title screen Kategori:Yurkish video games